The Origin of Absol
by Lugia's Apprentice
Summary: Absol uncovers the truth about his past as he seeks to right an ancient wrong.


Hello! This is the part where I introduce myself. I'm Lugia's Apprentice, and this is my first Fanfic.

Ever wonder where the Absol from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team came from? Here's my take on the answer. Sorry if anyone is OOC. WARNING: Slight spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, there wouldn't be a 6th generation. (Activates flame shield) I do own Absol's relationship with Articuno.

Absol was slightly weirded out. While exploring the Western Cave with Blastoise and Typhlosion, he'd come across something he never thought he'd see: other Absol. When he laid eye on his kin, he felt something stirring in the back of his mind.

"_It doesn't matter. Focus on the mission_," Absol told himself. Pushing it aside, he turned away and padded after his allies.

After some exploring (and Typhlosion complaining about hunger), the team came to the 99th floor of the dungeon.

"Be wary. There will be a difficult fight ahead," warned Blastoise. As the Shellfish Pokémon spoke, a shadow began to descend from the ceiling.

"**I am Mewtwo. You have trespassed in my…"** the newcomer, Mewtwo, began the usual "you have trespassed, you die now" speech. As the Genetic Pokémon floated down, something stirred in Absol- but this time, he could not push it away. Absol collapsed.

"…**now I have to…**" Mewtwo was cut short by a loud _thud!_ Everyone turned to see Absol in a heap on the ground, clutching his head with his forepaws and groaning in pain.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" roared Typhlosion. He tried to lunge at Mewtwo, but Blastoise held him back.

"**I have done nothing,**" replied Mewtwo. "**He is of the Dark type, and is therefore immune to my psychic powers, however powerful they may be.**" Blastoise promptly held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Watch out guys, we're dealing with a badass over here!" said Blastoise. Typhlosion facepalmed.

"Stay off the internet, Blastoise."

Absol let out another groan, this one a mix of pain and recognition as the long- buried memories of his past came flooding back.

A young Absol, around Level 2, rushed down to a rather large pool of water for a drink in the Western Cave. His parents looked on fondly as he almost fell in, but righted himself so that only his paws got wet. They loved days like this, where everything was peaceful.

Then HE came.

A large purple Pokémon stepped into the cave. He bore a striking resemblance to the legendary Mew, except he was much larger, and there was an aura of malice about him. As he surveyed the area, the Aerodactyl, territorial as ever, charged at the newcomer to make him leave. The newcomer's eyes glowed, and all three Aerodactyl fell to the ground, their necks snapped. And just like that, the once-peaceful cave knew war.

The war lasted about a minute: the inhabitants of Western Cave vs. the newcomer. All the Mew impersonator had to do was make a motion for any number of Pokemon to fall dead. It seemed like he would seize control of the cave immediately- until the Absol attacked.

The newcomer appeared to wilt under the Dark-types' assault. They almost succeeded in driving him out, until the young Absol decided to get away. His escape attempt did not go unnoticed. In an attempt to weaken the Absols' resolve, the newcomer lunged at him, fully intending to kill him. One of the Absol saw what the newcomer was trying to do. Enraged, he summoned all of his power and lunged for the newcomer. The colliding of such vicious energies created an enormous explosion, which shook the cave to its roots. The young Absol experienced searing pain for the first time as the mix of Psychic and Dark flung him out of the cave like a ragdoll, knocking him out immediately.

Fate must have loved that Absol, for when he landed in a freezing, black forest, his mouth fell squarely on a Reviver Seed. The seed cracked open on impact, its healing juices seeping down Absol's throat. Waking from what may have turned into death, Absol looked around. Unfortunately, the unorthodox method of revival, combined with the deadly fall he'd taken, had one nasty side effect: he had no memory of his life prior to now. In addition, only just enough of the Reviver Seed's juice had been swallowed for him to live. The last thing Absol saw before he sank into unconsciousness was a blue shape descending from the sky…

When Absol awoke, he wasn't in the snow anymore. He was in a comfortable nest, which was lined with blue feathers. He sneezed.

"_Oh, thank Arceus you're alright_," said a voice. Absol looked around in confusion, and as his vision cleared up, he saw a bright blue bird Pokémon sitting in a nest. Absol relaxed. He knew if the creature had wanted to eat him, it would have done so already.

"_I should probably introduce myself. I am Articuno, and you, if I'm not mistaken, are an Absol, correct?_"

"Yes," said Absol. He might have been an amnesiac, but he at least he knew what he was. "Are there more of you?" Articuno chuckled.

"_No, I am the only one of my kind, and as far as I know, so are you."_ Absol gaped in astonishment. HE was the last Absol?

"_Anyway, back to business. If you aren't careful, you could become extinct. I could help you learn to defend yourself, if you like._" Absol took a moment to think about it. Accept battle training from a Pokémon he had never heard of, or escape and die of cold? The choice was obvious.

"I accept."

Articuno took Absol under his wing and trained him not only in battle, but in strategy and negotiation. Absol even mastered stealth on the side. Many years passed…

A Level 20 Absol stands before Articuno at the Frosty Grotto, doing his best to kneel as Articuno speaks:

"_You were weak when I found you. But now, your fear has become strength. At last, darkness is your ally."_

"What is my mission?" Absol's voice no longer holds doubt or fear, but rings out with calmness and confidence.

"_The many violent Pokémon outbreaks of late worry me. Find the reason and report back."_

"As you wish."

Absol traveled for days, then found what he was looking for and returned to the Frosty Grotto. "I have returned," he announced. Articuno arrived shortly.

"_Report,_" he commanded.

Absol relayed what he knew: "The violence outbreaks have been caused by natural disasters around the world. At least one happens every day. The only other information I could find relevant to the topic was that around the time the disasters started, a Squirtle claiming to be a human arrived out of nowhere, and is now coming here with a Cyndaquil."

"_WHAT?! Stay here, Absol. I will deal with them."_ With that, Articuno leapt off the ledge and flew away.

Shortly after, the Disaster Pokémon heard the sound of a battle- and Articuno in pain! Absol jumped off the ledge and bolted to his teacher's side. He heard what Cyndaquil was saying, and his heart told him to follow them. When Articuno finally granted passage to the wanderers, Absol went with them.

Slowly, Absol got to his feet. He remembered everything, and now, after all these years, vengeance would be his!

"**YOU! I REMEMBER YOU**!" Absol's voice was not his own. His normally white-and-red eyes were now black voids, and his voice was now demonic, filled with years of pent-up hatred, fear, and grief. His claws were stretched farther out than one would think possible, and were formed of pure shadows. His true darkness had awakened.

"**YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I LOVED!**" All of Absol's rage was contained in these five words. Screeching with pure demonic hatred, he leapt at Mewtwo, aiming for the throat. Mewtwo grabbed Absol's throat with his tail. He slammed the Disaster Pokémon into a wall and began a flurry of punches and kicks. Typhlosion ignited himself and tried to join the fight, but Blastoise held him back.

"No, Typhlosion. This is Absol's battle," Blastoise said sagely. "Whatever Absol experienced in the past, whatever ancient wrong has been committed, it will be righted now." As Mewtwo threw a Focus Punch to finish his opponent, Absol attacked Mewtwo's hand with a Crunch. As Mewtwo yowled in pain, his hold on Absol weakened just a little.

That was all Absol needed. Channeling his dark side through him, Absol jumped off the wall and onto Mewtwo's back. His foreclaws sank into the Genetic Pokémon's shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Absol raked Mewtwo's back and tail with his hind claws as he sank his fangs into Mewtwo's throat. Mewtwo thrashed and struggled, but Absol hung on as Mewtwo lost more and more blood. Eventually, Mewtwo's struggles became weaker, later ceasing altogether, but Absol still would not stop. He attacked the body, eviscerating it until there was only a bloody pulp where the once-great Mewtwo was. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the darkness left Absol as he collapsed.

When Absol awoke this time, he was in his team base.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU JUST DROPPED, THEN YOU WENT BERSERK, THEN YOU DROPPED AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Typhlosion shouted. Blastoise slapped him.

"Shut up! Can't you see Absol almost had a mental breakdown?" He turned to Absol."All the same, it would help us to know what happened to you.

Absol sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. I used to have a peaceful life in Western Cave, but then Mewtwo came…"

As Absol told his story to Blastoise (ignoring Typhlosion's frequent interruptions), he felt a weight rise from his chest. Mewtwo was dead, and now that his amnesia was gone, he could finally live in peace.


End file.
